


Periscope

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Shatterdome Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can take the Rangers out of the submarine, but you can't take the submarine out of the Rangers.<br/>OR: No, you cannot install a periscope on your Jaeger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periscope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



> early 2016  
> Hong Kong, HK, China

\- Home Sweet Home! — (~2008, Meadow) -

""Hey, Dad?""

"Titles, Officer."

Chantell rolls her eyes. " **Marshal** , remember how you asked the Quartermaster to let you know if anything weird showed up for one of our teams?"

"I remember that very, very well," says Marshal Nguyen.

"Yea, that was a bad day." Chantell shudders. "Well, a box of oversized, precision-ground optics just showed up for VS-01."

"I take it they're not on the parts list."

"Nope." Chantell perches on the edge of Nguyen's desk. "In fact, no one on the construction or design team knows who ordered them or why."

"I have a feeling I know where this is headed."

"Does it involve pitchforks?"

He heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Unfortunately."

"The engineers took a look and said the only thing they could think of to do with 'em was build a periscope. A very **large** periscope."

Nguyen pinches the bridge of his nose. "How many times did I tell them they couldn't install one?"

Chantell consults her tablet. "I count fifteen times in person and twenty-three over email."

"And what reasoning have I tried with them already?"

"'A Jaeger is no place for a periscope', 'there are cameras and sensors so use them', 'VS-01 hasn't been assigned a team yet and it won't go to either of you', and variations of all of those ...."

"And how many times have we thwarted an attempt?"

"This's the sixth. At least they're trying harder to hide it now."

"And how long since they were assigned to _Triton_?"

"Eight months."

"This. This is why Xiong told me to turn down the job and retire."

"Soooo, this is probably a bad time to tell you about what the leading candidates to be VS-01's pilots just did."

"Yes, it's a very bad time for that." He closes his eyes for a ten-count. "Call the submariners up to my office for a polite chat—"

"Will do!"

"—and see if we can get our money back on the parts they ordered."

""On it!""

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [ClemRutter](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:ClemRutter) [[CC BY-SA 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/) ] via [Wikimedia Commons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Ocelot_%28S17%29#/media/File:Ocelot-DieselMotors.JPG)
> 
> [Revised version posted 1 March 2016]


End file.
